xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Askani Cult
History Origin The Askani Cult was a present day secret religious group formed as a splinter of Clan Askani from a future dominated by Apocalypse. It was created under the orders of Madam Sanctity of the Askani church who dispatched Ch'Vayre several millenia into the past from their time period. This led to Ch'Vayre journeying back into the 20th century with the orders of helping Nathan Dayspring Summers in achieving his destiny as the Chosen One. Upon arriving in that time period, he would establish an order of the Askani and consisted of many Human disciples. Among the relics held in their possession for the Chosen One was Psimitar that was kept protected for the day Dayspring would claim possession of it. This group came to revere Dayspring as the Chosen one and held Madame Sanctity as the Bright Lady. In addition, he established a monastery in the Swiss Alps at a former religious monastery to serve as a base of training. In addition, he had them create a secret located on the isle of Syrna located at Dodecanse in the Aegean Sea as a safehouse for the cult. For years, Ch'Vayre was responsible for their training as well as studies and under his tutelage he taught them Askani techniques such as swarming where multiple members would engage a single opponent. The order remained strong in their number and with Ch'Vayre still its various "brothers" along with "sisters" of legends by way of oral histories surrounding the destiny of the Chosen One along with numerous stories of the future. This included his role as the Gatherer of The Twelve and the first prophecy known as The Sacrifice of the Martyr. Ch'Vayre would teach his followers of the future of a time beyond tomorrow where he taught them how even good men were capable of being consumed by base emotions such as hate and grief. His disciples that were the Askani Cult had all ceded their very lives for the cause. They were taught to await the emergence of the Chosen One as their savior though Ch'Vayre would warn them that the Askani'Son needed to accept his role before becoming a savior. Furthermore, that this salvation would not be throgh weapons but rather their hearts and minds. In 1998, Ch'Vayre decided to personally approach Cable through his enemies namely Sebastian Shaw and Donald Pierce of the Hellfire Club in order to fulfill his mission. Before departing, he instructed the Askani Cult that if he were not to return, they were to burn down the Swiss monastery and relocate to their sanctuary in Greece. Ch'Vayre would end up being trapped in Apocalypse's Hibernation Chamber and lost to the Cult. Thus, they would follow his orders and await the arrival of Cable. Lest They Shed Blood in His Name After this event, Cable had suffered from the loss of his telepathic and telekinetic powers leading to a resurgence in his Techno-Organic Virus infection. Despite this being the case, his wellspring of psionic power was not completely empty and did hold a small reservoir of such power but was unable tap into it. This led to Blaquesmith informing him that there did exist an item that would allow him to focus his abilities. Unaware of what resided at the monastery, he entered into the building where he was attacked by the Cult members who began using the swarming technique on him as they believed him to be an intruder initially. However, Sister Sophia would recognise him as the Chosen One leading to all the Askani Cult members to bow down in worship which left Dayspring uneasy. Only Brother Caesar refused to bow as he believed Nathan to had been an imposter and a false idol. Dayspring would ask the Cult members to stop worshipping him and meet with him properly. They would reveal their history to him and the reason they relocated to Greece. However, Brother Caesar still remained skeptical of the Chosen One and asked him to prove himself by wielding the Psimitar weapon. The weapon did not react intensely to Cable's touch which Caesar believed proved him to be an imposter though the rest of the Cult believed him to be the Chosen One. Despite this being the case, Nathan would respond by stating that he came for the Psimitar and had no intention of recruiting an army of followers for his mission. He commented that their mission was a noble one but that their methods were wrong as they remained in secret in a world that they should have been experiencing. Thus, they were depriving themselves of the thing they were fighting for. As such, he urged them to make a better place in the future for themselves and not for him. Finally, he said that the world belonged to them and that he would not lead them whereupon he asked them to leave their sanctuary in order to find lives in the world. After Dayspring departed with the Psimitar, the Askani Cult disbanded where they burnt down their sanctuary with many of its members content with the wise words of the Chosen One. However, Brother Caesar seethed with anger at his blind faith and believed Cable had betrayed him whereupon he vowed to make Nathan pay for destroying his life. Afterwards, Caesar met with Brother Virgil who was building a life in the black markets of Cairo who still held his faith in the Chosen One. From him, Caesar took a list of all of Cult members and Cable's various Believers after which he killed Virgil. With this act done, Caesar began travelling around the world where he began killing all the Askani Cult along with Cable's Believers who maintained his various safehouses. This was the intention of destroying Dayspring's life for an eventual confrontation with the Chosen One. Members Current *None Former *Brother Caesar *Brother Virgil *Sister Sophia Allies *Cable Enemies *Brother Caesar Notes *The Cult was not actively named in Cable Volume 1 though X-Men: The Messiah War Sourcebook refers to it as the Askani Cult. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams